1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an input device with a magnetic button structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used input control device such as a mouse, usually includes one or more buttons. When a button is depressed, a clicking sound may be heard. In a quiet environment, such as a library, the clicking sound may disturb others.
Additionally, the commonly used input device only generates a signal indicating a button is pressed, which is of limited use in many applications, such as a racing game.